<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Особое мнение by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264309">Особое мнение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020'>fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Minority Report (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Slash, minority report au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Имперская армада настолько огромна, что для управления ею нужны все ресурсы головного мозга. Пребывание в чаше позволяет освободить его от «ненужной» нагрузки по управлению телом. Только наследники благородных семей могут погружаться в транс.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Особое мнение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Две чаши были размещены на несколько уровней ниже поверхности земли в тщательно охраняемом бункере. Всего несколько человек имели доступ в Зал: большей частью техники и обслуга. Поэтому, увидев посетителя, Кирхайс не сразу поприветствовал его.</p><p>— Адмирал Миттермайер, — вежливо и тихо обратился он к вошедшему.</p><p>Нарушать почти храмовую благоговейную пустоту не хотелось, хотя тем, кто лежал в чашах, не было дела то того, что творится рядом с ними. Они шли звездными путями и смотрели далеко вперед.</p><p>— Адмирал Кирхайс. — Так же тихо прозвучал ответ.</p><p>— У них не часто бывают гости, не так ли? — Кирхайс улыбнулся самыми кончиками губ и поглубже вдохнул стерильный фильтрованный воздух. Он ничем не отличался от привычного воздуха флагманов.</p><p>— Может быть, скоро все изменится, — неопределенно ответил Миттермайер и наклонился, всматриваясь в лицо человека в чаше. Тот спал.</p><p>— Определенно изменится.</p><p>Кирхайсу не надо было смотреть, чтобы знать, как выглядит «его ангел». В те редкие дни, когда он бывал на Одине, он успел изучить лицо Райнхарда до последней черточки.</p><p>Кирхайс сложил руки за спиной, подчеркивая театральность их обмена репликами. Звуки голоса эхом отражались от сводчатых потолков, призывая к молчанию,но Кирхайс привык нарушать правила.</p><p>— Я часто жалею, что сам не благородной крови. Тогда он мог бы жить обычной жизнью, а я занял бы его место.</p><p>Миттермайер ответил не сразу:</p><p>— Ройенталь принес клятву верности, чтобы спасти меня. Он знал, что закончит в этой банке, похожий на опутанную проводами медузу. Какой прок в том, что ты командуешь тысячами душ, но при этом только и делаешь, что спишь?</p><p>— Ровно до объединения галактики, — твердо сказал Кирхайс.</p><p>— Да, Лоэнграмм не успокоится, пока не победит адмирала Яна. А сделать это не из «сна» он не сможет.</p><p>— Никто не может управлять имперской армадой, не погружаясь, — кивнул Кирхайс. — Но захочет ли Лоэнграмм выйти из своего сна? Ведь там он одно целое со своей империей.</p><p>— Ройенталь тоже любит кровавые сны, а... — Миттермайер резко оборвал себя и показал взглядом на открывшуюся дверь шлюза. </p><p>Вошел серый, безликий, бесцветный человек, которому не было места ни возле слабо светящихся чаш, ни — пока, — в самих этих чашах. Кирхайс боялся и ждал того дня, когда на смену великому полководцу в вязкое нутро ляжет великий администратор. </p><p>Оберштайн бросил взгляд на спящих и вышел, будто для того, чтобы зайти в Зал ему, как и всем остальным, не надо было получать личное разрешение у императора.</p><p>Эрвин-Йозеф еще ребенок, и его власть формальна, но никто не смел предположить, когда Лоэнграмм примет решение занять трон во плоти.</p><p>Пройдет несколько месяцев, может быть, лет, и Кирхайс получит право спуститься в чашу по узорчатым ступеням, взять на руки невесомого, худого до прозрачности Райнхарда, и вернуть его к жизни. </p><p>Если подождать еще несколько лет, то его волосы лягут на плечи такой же роскошной гривой, как и на голограмме.</p><p> </p><p>Почувствовав вибрацию на запястье, Кирхайс бросил беглый взгляд на часы. На них красной строчкой появилось сообщение о новом приказе.</p><p>— Похоже, мне пора. — Кирхайс посмотрел на друга. — В субботу я и Аннерозе ждем вас с Эванджелиной. Обещаю, что после того, как мы с тобой перепортим все имбирное тесто, нам разрешат удалиться в шахматную комнату.</p><p>Миттермайер повернулся не сразу, будто он пытался проникнуть взглядом в мысли человека, лежащего в чаше, но ему помешали </p><p>— А нельзя сначала распробовать тот виски, который я принесу с собой? — улыбнулся он.</p><p>— Нет, увы. Я жалкий подкаблучник. Поэтому сначала мы будем готовиться к благотворительному аукциону, а потом уже лечить нервы.</p><p>— Тогда до встречи. Я еще немного побуду тут, — Миттермайер снова отвернулся к чаше, будто ждал, что Ройенталь откроет глаза.</p><p>— До встречи, — сказал Кирхайс, обращаясь скорее к Райнхарду, который все равно его не слышал.</p><p> </p><p>В переходном шлюзе Кирхайс привычно зажал уши ладонями. После постоянного шума компрессоров, тишина шлюза оглушала не меньше, чем буйство жизни за его пределами.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Раствор благородно отливал черненым серебром. Неподсвеченный, он казался матовым зеркалом, грозящим засосать все окружающее пространство, все миры и все галактики. Это была мертвая чернота.<p>Чернота живая была рядом. Она отсвечивала неоновым светом трубок с питательными смесями, кислородом и всем необходимым, чтобы все ресурсы мозга можно было направить на решение задач, а не тратить их на поддержание жизнедеятельности тела. Ройенталю не нравилось смотреть в ту сторону. Его манил ночной бархат.</p><p> </p><p>— Почему вы смотрите в правую чашу? Она пуста. — Волосы Райнхарда торчали непослушным ежиком: слишком короткие, чтобы призвать их к порядку модной стрижкой, слишком длинные, чтобы выглядеть аккуратно.</p><p>— Там есть я, — Ройенталь почувствовал, как уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке. Он так и не смог привыкнуть к давно забытому ощущению осязаемости собственного тела. — Мне кажется, что я остался там.</p><p>— Мне тоже, — Райнхард сжал перила площадки так, что побелели пальцы. — Оберштайн должен стать последним. Я надеюсь на это. Я сделаю все, чтобы больше никому не пришлось «спать».</p><p>— Он вызвался сам, не так ли? — Голос повиновался с трудом. Ройенталю хотелось надеяться, что слова прозвучали мягко, без укора.</p><p>— Он, безусловно, лучший, но... — Райнхард запнулся, будто потеряв мысль.</p><p>— Не вините себя, мой император.</p><p>Ройенталь вдруг из подчиненного стал старшим. Будто он сам хоть как-то представлял себе мир в физическом его воплощении. Будто касание рукавами у бортика чаши было хоть чем-то похоже на соприкосновение разумов несколько недель назад.</p><p>— Скоро он проснется и будет жить, — твердо сказал Райнхард.</p><p>Оставалось грустно улыбнуться в ответ. Не ревность, нет. Просто осознание, что Райнхард нашел себе еще одну недостижимую цель, к которой так увлекательно идти.</p><p> </p><p>— Вы высокий, выше меня.</p><p>Фраза прозвучала приказом и Ройенталь, не задумываясь, сделал шаг на ступеньку вниз.</p><p>— А так? — Улыбка помогла обратить собственное бегство в шутку.</p><p>Короткие волосы на затылке наверняка укололи ладонь, когда Райнхард коснулся его головы. Ройенталю осталось только закрыть глаза и поднять лицо, откликаясь.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Для голосования:<br/>fandom All Space 2020 – "Особое мнение"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>